


Dear Haru

by NoodleTiger



Category: Free!
Genre: Epistolary, Goes from their young days through to the future, Letters, M/M, There's a little swearing but not really much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wrote various letters to Haru over the years, even if he didn't send them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Haru

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me processing the last episode of Free! last week. I felt the need to write something so here you go~ Hope it's not too rushed ^.^'

**March 31st 2008**

 Dear Haru, 

 I'm finally in Australia! You'd never guess how  _long_ and  _boring_ the plane flight was. I was practically dying in my seat. I think the hostest was ready to throw me off by the time we got there. I wasn't exactly being quiet... I was excited! Could you blame me? I've never been on a plane before!

 How's Iwatobi? You start middle school soon, right? Man, I wish I could still be in the same class as you all. Apparently in Australia they started school two months ago, so I'm really far behind them... At least I'm used to being the new kid. (By the way, I have my introduction speech planned and everything - it will be flawless.) If everything goes to plan, I'll have plenty of new friends in new time! 

 But that doesn't mean I'll forget you and Makoto and Nagisa! We'll always be friends, right? To make sure, you have to promise me you'll write to me! We need to keep in contact; I don't want to lose sight of my rival! 

 Actually, maybe you should visit sometime. You'd love it! I began training the other day and, wow, the pool was so big! I would have been whooping and dancing if I could've! You'd have jumped in the second you saw it! So yeah, consider visiting sometime? I'm sure my temporary 'parents' wouldn't mind. Even though I don't completely understand everything they're saying, they seem really nice! They have a dog and everything!! 

 And I've _already_ got a letter from my sister. I think she sent it before I left. I've got one from Sosuke too, and it's really long. They're both a little embarrassing but I can put up with it, just for them. Maybe they sent their letters together. Sosuke would  _so_ do that. 

 So yeah, that's how things are for me right now! Remember to write back soon!

 Rin Matsuoka

 

**April 5th 2008**

 Dear Haru, 

 Wow, it's been a long week, for sure. You started school again today, I think. I don't regret coming to Australia but I'd sure like to be in middle school with you. My new class weren't as... enthusiastic after my introduction as they were in Iwatobi. I brushed it off, of course, but they don't seem passionate about  _anything_ ; it's really boring. I had to explain what a SAKURA TREE of all things was! A SAKURA TREE!!! And do you know how hard that is with a language barrier?

 At least my swimming team mates seem decent. They defiantly all want to be there and they all swim so fast! Even the ones our age are faster than me, and I'm not sure how they did it. I mean, I don't want to sound cocky, but we were really fast in Japan, some of the fastest, but I'm not here? Maybe I should train harder and catch up to them all. 

 Enough about myself, how are you? Are you and Makoto settling in okay? Has my last letter arrived yet? I didn't get a reply, though that just might be because of the distance. Please write soon!

 And, also, I heard from Sosuke that Kisumi might be at your new school. Maybe you should be friends; I'm sure you'd get along. I don't think he does much swimming but he's brilliant at Basketball so maybe you should have a go sometime. 

 Don't forget to keep swimming, 

Rin Matsuoka

 

**April 17th 2008**

 Dear Haru, 

 How're you? I haven't had a reply yet so I'm hoping everything's okay. I've heard from Sosuke and Makoto, so maybe my letters got lost on their way to you or something? That’s probably it; air mail can't be guaranteed not to lose something.

 How’s Makoto? What's middle school like? Are you swimming every day? It's nearly warm enough to swim outside soon, isn't it?

 Everything's going okay over here. I'm sort of getting used to Australia now. My English is getting a little better but it's still hard to understand the Australian accent sometimes. And my time has improved slightly for swimming so hopefully I can catch up to the others soon! 

 Make sure to write this time!

 Rin Matsuoka

 

**April 30th 2008**

 Dear Haru, 

 Do you even have a mail box?! Hello?? Makoto tells me you're being stubborn for no reason. Why won't you write?! I'm not writing back till you do!!

 Rin Matsuoka

 

**December 13th 2008**

 Dear Haru,

 It's been a while, huh? I hope your years been good, and it was nice to hear from you a few times, (after Makoto interfered...) though I seem to have not been as active in my own letters as I hoped. I just wanted to say I'm coming home for the Christmas Holidays so maybe we could meet up? It would be nice to swim against you again! 

 Hopefully see you soon, 

 Rin Matsuoka

 

**March 16th 2013**

 Dear Haru ~~ka~~

  ~~I haven't seen you in years!~~

 I ~~t's been a long time.~~

 ~~What's up? No Rin, that sounds stupid. What are you even writing?!~~  

 Hello. ~~I thought I would write to you to say that no too formal Rin~~

 ~~I'm coming back to Iwatobi no too direct~~  

 I’m writing to say that I’m coming back to Iwatobi soon and I wanted to let you know. Maybe we could… Ugh, why am I even telling  _you?_ Fuck this. I don't need to tell you anything. I don’t need you.

 

**August 23rd 2013**

 Dear Haru, 

 Okay, the last few months have been really hectic and maybe I should explain myself before tomorrow? It is regionals and all. I am sorry for what I said at the preliminarys; it was wrong and hurtful. I regret it so badly. I just feel so angry right now and I don't know what to do. But, fuck, I can't ask for your help now. I'm sorry, okay? I just... Fuck, I can't do this. I'm going for a walk. 

 

**September 1 st 2014**

 Dear Haru,

 Ha ha, a lots changed since I last sent you a letter, hasn't it? Well, not entirely. I mean, I’m still writing to you from Australia, from where I have gone to train but I can actually speak English this time, plus we’re not in school! It’s really odd not having lessons any more, though I could get used to it. Makoto still has lessons though, doesn’t he? Tell him I said hi, by the way.

 So, how’s Tokyo? I’m ashamed to say I’ve never really been there before, so I have to check it out with you one day.

 And how’s your training going? Still working hard, I hope. You’ve got to keep in shape if you want to beat me in the future! Maybe Makoto could help you train some time as well, since that _is_ what he’s in university for.

 As for me, things are going great. I was surprised to find I could actually keep up with the Australian swimmers my age now, which is such a relief. I was totally prepared for the worst, 'cause we don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, huh? But yeah, everything’s going great.

Lori and Russell were sad to see you didn’t come back with me this time as well (and they teased me mercilessly for it, sheesh) so maybe you should come visit some time. I’m sure they’d love to see you.

And I know, I know, we can text and Skype and stuff but humour me just this once? Reply to my letter, pleeeeease? It’d be just like old times, where there was no other communication but letters.  

 So yeah, talk to you soon,

 Rin Matsuoka

 

**September 7 th 2014 **

Dear Haru,

You jerk. Why must you be so mean? Just write to meeeeee!

Rin Matsuoka

 

**December 5 th 2015**

 Dear Haru,

 Okay, okay you’re going to kill me for this but when you get this letter I’m going to be on my way home for Christmas. And indefinitely.

Before you scrunch the letter up let me explain! I wanted it to be a surprise when I came home early but also to explain to you first why I’ve come. So meet me at the airport at 7pm so  I can tell you something?

 And yeah, for reasons which I will tell you when I see you, I am moving to Tokyo! Awesome, right? I can see you and the gang more often now; it’ll be great!

So, 7pm, meet me there!

Rin Matsuoka

 

**4 th August 2016**

Dear Haru,

I know I could just text you to come to my room but this is more fun. I never thought I’d actually post a note under a door, ha! So yeah, come over! My room number is 214.

Rin Matsuoka

PS. Are you ready for tomorrow?

 

**6 th August 2016**

Dear Rin,

Congratulations. I knew you could do it.

Haruka Nanase

 


End file.
